1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-skid device intended to be mounted on pneumatic tires of an automotive vehicle so as to prevent the slippage of the tires that would be caused when running on snowy, icy or sandy roads.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known that anti-skid devices comprising chains or formed from rubber or synthetic resin have been in use for preventing the slippage of the pneumatic tires of automotive vehicles that would be caused when running on snow-covered, ice-covered or sandy roads.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 18308/1987 discloses a chain attachment and detachment device that allows a driver to attach and detach chains to and from the pneumatic tires of his/her automotive vehicle while he/she remains in the driver's seat.
However, it has been found that it takes a lot of time and labor to mount and dismount the above-mentioned anti-skid devices comprising chains or formed from rubber or synthetic resin.
With the anti-skid device of the latter type having the chain attachment and detachment device, although the driver can attach and detach chains to and from the pneumatic tires of the automotive vehicle from the driver's seat, the construction of the device is complicated.